Lomille Tragic Story
by Matched To Divergent
Summary: BOOM! A sound goes off that startles Logan a little bit, not a gun shot but something else. Then a scream he knew.


Logan sat in his usual chair waiting for Camille to sit down with him. He got out his Doctor's book and started to read.

BOOM! The sound came from the lobby. All the sudden he hears a scream. He recognized the scream and bolted to the lobby. He saw his girlfriend lying on the floor with blood rushing out of her arm. Then he saw people hiding behind chairs. Someone hit Camille in the arm with something that could explode. He knew it was not a bullet because the sound was not that loud. Then a knife is dropped on the ground by a guy walking out the door.

Logan knew what happened. Someone exploded something and came up to Camille and stabbed her in the arm. Logan was furious. The blood rushing through his body, he ran towards the guy and punched him in the head behind the back. The guy fell to the ground and the cops arrived. Camille was taken on to a gurney and into the ambulance. The guy was put into the cop car as it drove away with Logan pounding on the windows while Katie held him back.

Logan's eyes were bright red and he was crying so hard he fell to the ground crying. He was so mad and wanted that guy to die for what he did to the love of his life.

He got into the Big Time Rush Mobile and drove to the hospital to see his girlfriend. He pulled up to the hospital as a girl was being ran in and looked like she had no more life to her. He got out of the car and sprinted into the hospital.

"I am looking for Camille Roberts and I need to see her NOW!" Logan yelled fast at the receptionist.

"She was taken into a room and the Doctors are with her right now, you are going to have to wait sir. I am very sorry."

"You do not understand, that girl in there is my girlfriend that I have loved for a while. Please tell me where her room is! I will wait outside for hours if I have to!" Logan asked loudly as Camille's dad raced in. "This is her father. Please ma'am!" Logan begged starting to cry again.

"She is in room 120." The receptionist said as Logan and Camille's father sprinted to the room on the first floor. They both waited outside the room pacing.

"What happened to her Logan?" He asked trying to stop Logan from pacing back and forth.

"I heard a small boom not loud enough to be a gun shot because I thought someone dropped something. I smelled smoke but thought someone was grilling, then I heard Camille scream and I ran in. Her arm was bleeding and then a guy dropped a knife walking out of the Palm Woods. Somebody called the cops and I ran up to the guy and punched him in the head and he fell to the ground as the cops came I was still hitting him. Then the ambulance took Camille away and the cops took the guy away." Logan said praying that Camille would be okay. After 15 minutes her father spoke.

"Wow that is crazy! Why would he hurt her?" Her father asked and then all the sudden the door opened.

"Are you family of Camille?" The Doctor asked calmly.

"Yes, I am the father and this is her boyfriend." Her father said looking into the Doctors eyes.

"Camille is okay but is severely injured. She was not stabbed in a bad place on her arm, actually a good place that can be healed easily. Except with the extreme blood loss we will have to keep her here for a week or two." The doctor said.

"Can we go in and see her yet?" Logan asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course! She is awake now but may go to sleep after a while because she is very tired. If she needs anything we showed her what to do." The doctor said walking back into the room. "Camille you have two visitors here for you." The doctor said letting the two guys enter.

"Camille how are you feeling?" Logan asked kissing her forehead. He was so happy to see her smile and move a little.

"I feel horrible for causing a scene but my arm is extremely sore, thank you so much Logan for saving me." Camille said smiling.

"Camille, honey. We are so blessed that you are alive and I hope that you feel better soon. Do you need anything? I can go and get the nurse." Her father said hugging her crying in happiness.

"I am fine daddy. I am so happy you are both here to see me. I love you both so much and I hope you visit sometime but I am very sleepy right now I think I need to rest." Camille said closing her eyes lightly.

"I called the nurse and she is coming now." Logan said as the doctor opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" The doctor asked looking at Camille.

"Everything is great. Are visitors aloud to stay overnight?" Logan asked holding Camille's hand.

"One can stay in here and one can stay in the Visitor's room." The doctor said.

"Logan you can stay in here with her, I have to go back to the home and go tell my work that Camille is in the hospital. So you can sleep here overnight." Camille's father said walking out of the door sadly.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate it!" Logan said pulling over a chair and sitting in it. Never letting her hand go.


End file.
